Lady Victorian
by Umebocchi
Summary: Dans le Londres du XIXe siècle, une jeune femme se démarque tout particulièrement de ses semblables. Une grande demeure. Des employés fidèles. Une fortune indescriptible. Et...un majordome d'enfer.
1. Chapter 1 Despair

**Chapitre I**

L'histoire se déroule au XIXème siècle, la comtesse Stateinfield et son époux son admiraient et respectaient dans tous les pays qui entourent notre bonne vieille Angleterre. Ils vivent heureux dans la fortune et la paix avec leur merveilleux enfant, la jeune comtesse Aurélia Claudia Francesca Stateinfield. Elle était née pas plus de trois ans auparavant et était mignonne à croquer. L'entourage de cette jeune lady était très restreint mais elle le vivait bien et s'adonner aux joie d'être un enfant insouciant.

L'horreur commença lorsqu'elle eut neuf ans. Le château était en flammes et aucune traces de ses parents ou de la gouvernante. Ce jour-là elle eut très peur. Mais la famille s'en sortit en parfaite santé et dut déménager. Qui l'eut cru ! La jeune comtesse, déménagé de la campagne de Scotland aux horizons désertiques de celle de Londres. Aurélia vécu très bien ce soudain changement de milieu et rencontra même de nouveaux visages sympathiques. Un certain Undertaker, si elle s'en souvenait bien. Il n'avait pas fière allure et était sans doutes, la personne la plus étrange qu'elle rencontra jusqu'alors mais était, sous ses airs de parfait sot, un adorable personnage...enfin peut-être. Sa nouvelle demeure fut encore une fois un château des plus majestueux. Sa forme comme un pentagone. Tous reliaient a un autre bâtiment centrale, par des passerelles de verre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Les environs du château était aussi entourée de végétation contenue et reformé comme en un splendide jardin où était disposé de la plus jolie des manières, des roses, des lys et toutes sortes de fleurs aux couleurs flamboyantes. Aurélia apprécia beaucoup la vitalité des couleurs et aima se promener dans ces parterres fleuris où régnait une ambiance magique.

L'innocence prit fin et la douleur apparut. Soudaine et terriblement effrayante. Une douleur lancinante à la cuisse droite. Les échos de leur rires ainsi que ceux des applaudissements de ces gens la réveilla. Elle avait très peur. Personne. Elle n'avait personne. Où étaient ses parents ? Et la gouvernante ? Où était-elle elle-même ? Un flash de lumière l'aveugla et elle sentit la lame froide et mal aiguisée lui déchirée la peau délicate de son abdomen. Mal. Dieu qu'elle avait mal ! Dieu ? Mais quel Dieu ? Un Dieu qui ne l'a pas sauvé n'est pas un Dieu ! Un Dieu qui n'a pas sauvé ses parents n'est pas un Dieu ! Et tandis qu'elle blasphéma le Tout-Puissant son sang coula et ses yeux doucement se refermèrent. Un mouvement à sa droite retint son attention et l'a força à se maintenir éveiller malgré la douleur qui lui foudroyé le corps tout entier. Une ombre s'approcha lentement d'elle. Pourquoi personne ne semblait la voir ? La réponse lui vint immédiatement, elle n'était pas humaine ! Une chose qui n'est pas humaine, n'est certainement pas envoyer par Dieu. Enfin, elle allait mourir, la douleur la fit grimacer. La chose approcha et d'une lenteur extrême, s'abaissa au niveau de son visage tordu par la souffrance. Le sourire que cet être d'ombre lui offrit, lui glaça le sang qu'elle avait encore. Elle lui murmura doucement :

« Quelle situation dégradante pour une personne de votre rang Comtesse. Devrais-je vous apporter mon aide ? Votre vie en échange de votre âme. Un échange équitable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon âme ?

-Une si belle âme comme on en voit pas tout les jours. Une merveille que je n'ai pas déguster depuis plus d'un millénaire. Alors, Comtesse que désirez-vous ? Dites-le moi...

-Je veux...je veux la vengeance ! Je veux leur mort ! Je désire voir leur sang se répandre sur le sol. Le voir repeindre les murs de cet couleur écarlate ! Je désire le pouvoir !

-Avec plaisir. Les humains sont si prévisibles. »

Et l'horreur continua. Les hurlements lui déchirèrent les tympans. Elle entendit très distinctement le son de leurs gorges qui se déchirent et leur sang coulant à flot, se répandant comme un long fleuve. Le cri de femme que l'on assassine, alors qu'elle tente désespérément de fuir ce lieu où règne l'enfer. La jeune comtesse écoutait, sourde à se spectacle horrifiant qui se dérouler sous ses yeux aveugles. Et es cris cessèrent. Plus un bruit, seul celui des pas de cet êtres démoniaque qui l'avait sauvé.

« Jeune comtesse, ouvrez les yeux et contemplait votre œuvre. »

La comtesse observa en silence la douce violence de ce rouge écarlate qui peignait désormais cette pièce où s'était déroulée toute l'horreur d'une vie en cette sombre nuit. Prudemment, la fillette se leva, tentant vainement de fuir cette scène qu'elle avait elle-même provoquer. Le démon, parce que c'est ce qu'il était, un démon, lui dit de son sourire éclatant de malfaisance :

« Regrettez-vous jeune maîtresse ? »

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et lui répondit d'un regard impassible et dénué de tout sentiments.

« Aucunement. Le monde se portera mieux sans eux. »

Elle partit, titubant et trébuchant sous le regard amusée de ce démon rieur.

 _You survive at the first night..._


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

**Chapitre II**

Le soleil se leva doucement sur le château Stateinfield et l'on s'activait déjà dans ses couloirs.

« On se dépêche Ong Ki ! Gilbert ! Sermonna un homme blond et grand.

-On fait ce qu'on peut Oswald, ce château est énorme. Répondit le dénommé Gilbert.

-Un vrai démon, cet homme. Ronchonna la dite Ong Ki.

-Je vous entend, le saviez-vous ? Si vous ne voulez pas être congédier, travailler !

-Oui, monsieur ! Firent-ils en chœur. »

La jeune comtesse encore endormi dans sa chambre ignorait tout de ce qui se passait dans sa demeure. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que ces horribles événements avaient eus lieux. La sensation de ces chairs que l'on déchiquette était encore présente. Mais la vie avait continuait et la jeune fille s'était transformée en jeune femme. Elle grandit comprenant la dureté de la vie. Aurélia était une adolescente intelligente et du haut de ses quinze ans, dirigeait la société internationale Stateinfield Company. Cette société héritée de ses parents en même temps que cette immense fortune ainsi que cette demeure...démesurée. Le choc suite à la perte de ses parents était encore là mais elle ne le laissait pas l'affecter.

Le soleil s'éleva encore dans le ciel et on toqua à la porte de cette grande chambre aux murs tapissaient d'arabesques dorées et aux rideaux de dentelles blanches et noires, raccrochés aux fenêtres et au lit à baldaquins. Les draps de satin sombres, émirent un froissement au mouvement de l'endormie qui, doucement sortait du pays des songes. Elle répondit à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte et lui autorisa à entrer. Son majordome se présenta devant elle, un plateau contenant le petit déjeuner de sa maîtresse et de l'autre il tenait une imposante quantité de lettres.

« Si mademoiselle veut bien se lever, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

-Oswald, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, où en sont les affaires ? Interrogea Aurélia.

-L'exportation de charbon à doublée en même temps que les revenus. Nos différentes sociétés d'orfèvrerie, nous ont envoyés des missives.

-Et que disent-elles ?

-Le nouveau collier serti d'or et de diamants que nous avions mis en vente il y a trois semaines ont déjà épuisés leurs stocks.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle. Fait en sorte de convoquer tous les associés dans les plus brefs délais.

-Bien mademoiselle. Maintenant que les affaires sont réglées, puis-je vous proposer votre petit-déjeuner ?

-Fait donc.

-Aujourd'hui, scones croustillants accompagnés de Earl Grey de chez William & Weston.

-Mon préféré. Avons nous quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien, le Comte Phamtomhive viendra vous rendre visite au repas du midi pour vous parlez d'une affaire urgente.

-Allons bon. Fait préparer le repas et qu'on le serve dans le jardin de roses, j'ai envie de prendre ma collation là-bas.

-Oui, mademoiselle.

-Ceci dit, tu peux disposer.

Le majordome partit et Aurélia continua sa matinée par un lourd programme d'apprentissage. Escrime puis politique, tout en passant par la pratique de la valse et des arts. Le temps passa assez vite et l'heure du déjeuner arriva promptement. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son jardin aux roses de toutes les couleurs, ses invités étaient déjà là. Le jeune comte Phantomhive ainsi que son majordome. Elle put le dire grâce à son uniforme en particulier cette ravissante queue de pie qui le rendait, il fallait bien le dire, encore plus beau. La comtesse observa son plus jeune invité, il portait un costume noir dont le nœud bleu accentuait son côté mignon. Le cache œil du jeune homme lui fit froncer les sourcils. Étrange de portait un tel accessoire pour quelqu'un de si jeune âge, de la noblesse qui plus est, il ne doit avoir aucune raisons de cacher ses splendides yeux bleus. Aurélia pensa alors que le comte portait bien son nom. Détaillé ainsi ses hôtes aurait put paraître impoli voire vulgaire mais le spectacle que leur offrait la jeune femme ne leur laissait pas le temps de s'attarder sur de telles futilités. Elle avança avec grâce vers eux dans une magnifique robe en mousseline orange et de dentelles noires où était accrochées de ci de là des roses blanches assorties à celles présentes sur la table. Ses ravissants cheveux longs, partant du rouges flamboyant et passant par tout les dégradés pour arriver au blanc aux pointes, étaient attachés en un chignon tressé distingué. Elle prit place en face de Ciel et Oswald à ses côtés. Aurélia prit la parole :

« Bien le bonjour Comte, accueilli t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Oui, bonjour à vous Comtesse Stateinfield, répondit celui ci avec un visage où prônait un sourire arrogant.

-Cette affaire doit être de la plus grande importance pour que l'on m'envoie le chien de garde de la reine.

-Et bien moi, je n'aurais jamais cru devoir travailler avec tigre de la reine. Une appellation plutôt sauvage pour une femme.

-Être appeler ainsi, un chien, ne doit pas non plus être très flatteur n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez du répondant.

-Une femme faible ne survie jamais bien longtemps à notre époque.

-Peut-être avez-vous raison ?

-J'ai raison mais je ne pense pas que le but de ce rendez-vous soit de débattre sur la condition de la femme à notre siècle. Bien que si la conversion dérivait sur ce sujet, je puisse la tenir, je doute que vous en puissiez autant.

-Il est vrai que ce n'est pas mon sujet de prédilection.

-Je le crois aussi. Pour en revenir à cette histoire de collaboration. Il me semble avoir lu sur la missive que la reine a fait envoyer, que certains nobles avait été enlevés ?

-C'est exacte. Le baron Franz Von Krustel, la duchesse de Barn et la baronne Maria Kristen ont étaient enlevés respectivement le quinze octobre, le cinq et le douze novembre. La police pensait d'abord à un kidnapping puis la disparition en série des deux autres personnes leurs on mit la puce à l'oreille. Il semble que cette affaire soit trop importante pour un seul homme, d'où cette collaboration.

-Je suis très attristée par cette histoire de disparition. La duchesse de Barn était elle-même une de mais compagne de jeu favorite.

-Je comprend ce que vous ressentez. Je suis moi même amateur de jeux.

-Ravie de savoir que vous partagez mon opinion. Revenons en au fait. Ces multiples disparitions sont inquiétantes. Cependant ce ne sont pas des nobles très connus, je me trompe ? Il me semble plutôt que celles-ci ont un ont point commun mais reste à savoir lequel.

-En effet, le trouvé ne sera pas une mince affaire mais je pense connaître la personne qu'il nous faut.

-Parfait ! Que diriez-vous d'aller la voire dés demain, je suis très occupée aujourd'hui.

-Volontiers. Je suis moi-même assez chargé.

-Donc c'est décidé ! Rendez-vous demain vers quatorze heures devant le salon thé William Pears.

-Bien, je souhaites bonne continuation, Comtesse.

-A vous aussi, Comte. »

Le jeune garçon se leva et partit accompagné de son majordome qui après avoir fait une courbette très basse, le suivit. Oswald aida sa maîtresse à se dégager et commença à débarrasser la vaisselles sales, c'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose.

« On dirait bien que le comte n'a pas appréciait les légumes que j'ai préparé. »

La comtesse pouffa légèrement et se retourna pour lui répondre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils étaient délicieux !

-Si mademoiselle le dit, alors c'est que cela doit être vrai. »

Il partit finir ce qu'il avait commencer. Aurélia quitta le jardin et alla s'installer dans sa gigantesque bibliothèque où elle prit un livre et s'installa dans le petit salon prévu à cet effet.

« Demain sera une longue journée, semble t-il. »

 _You survive at the second night..._


	3. Chapter 3 Anger

**Chapitre III**

 _ **La comtesse Stateinfield a été engager par la reine Victoria d'Angleterre pour résoudre une affaire de disparition de membres de la noblesse. Seule contrainte : elle doit faire équipe avec le comte Phantomhive.**_

Aurélia avait finit son thé, apporté généreusement par Ong Ki la jeune servante, et se leva pour se rendre dans son bureau où l'attendait une quantité importante de paperasse. De l'exportation minière en passant par la recherche du nouveau produit far des boutiques d'orfèvrerie, les contrats attendaient patiemment d'être remplis. Elle se mit donc au travail. Si elle voulait pouvoir commencer cette enquête sur ces disparitions en chaîne, l'adolescente allait devoir accélérer la cadence.

Oswald vint prendre des nouvelles de sa maîtresse plusieurs heures après que celle ci se soit mise au travail. Tout les papiers étaient remplis et apposé du seau des Stateinfield prêts à être envoyer. Le majordome sourit. Sa maîtresse a toujours su être efficace lorsqu'il y a une récompense à la clé. Le tas de dossier ne lui laissait aucun doutes que sa maîtresse avait travaillé dur pour tous les finir aussi vite. Elle avait toujours aimé les jeux, aujourd'hui plus encore c'était les paris qu'elle appréciait. Cette enquête allait vraiment être intéressante. Comment sa si talentueuse, et au combien perfide, maîtresse allait s'en sortir fasse à ce qui l'attendait lors de cette mission ? Elle émergea du pays des songes et ce qu'elle remarqua en premier lieu fut la luminosité. Très faible, c'était à peine si elle pouvait distinguer les contours de ce qui l'entourait . Pas de majordome en vue. Elle en éprouva un sentiment de terreur profonde. Est-ce qu'elle était seule ? Encore ? Se levant d'un bond, et bousculant son fauteuil, le renversant pour tout dire, elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Les couloirs sombres et vides de sa demeure, firent grandir sa peur. Non, elle ne voulait plus être seule ! Peur. Elle avait peur. Cette fois, elle courut. Elle se dirigea vers un but précis : la grande salle. La comtesse ouvrit les portes à la volée et le bruit des battants claquant contre les murs, fit se retourner l'homme qui était en train de disposer méthodiquement la table pour le souper.

« Qui a t-il mademoiselle ? Un mauvais rêve ?

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? »

Elle lui hurlait presque dessus.

« Vous dormiez si bien, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, un sourire suffisant collé sur son visage.

« Tu aurais du être là quand je me suis réveillée ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai... »

Elle s'interrompit, le souffle court, le regard troublée.

« Je suis parti faire le repas de ce soir, y a t-il un problème à cela ? Êtes-vous donc si faible ? »

Oswald braqua son regard démoniaque sur celui de la jeune Stateinfield. Ses pupilles ne ressemblait plus qu'a deux fentes noires et profondes sur un fond rouge écarlate. L'adolescente se calma soudain. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le regard tout à coup fier, hautain et suffisant, qu'elle savait si bien faire, et lui répondit d'une voix indifférente :

« Non, je ne suis pas faible. N'ai-je plus le droit de savoir où se trouve mes domestiques ? Mais surtout n'oublies-jamais que tu es mon majordome et plus qu'autre chose, tu es mon esclave, compris ?

-Yes, my Lady. »

Il afficha un sourire satisfait. Qu'elle était intéressante ! La comtesse tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En cette fin de journée sa robe en dentelle lui semblait lourde. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et découvrit avec joie que la bonne, Ong Ki, lui avait fait couler son bain. L'eau était encore chaude. Quel timing parfait ! Elle était une personne qui aimait faire les choses par elle-même. En conséquence, elle faisait souvent sa toilette seule et bien d'autres choses encore. Faisant glisser délicatement sa robe sur sa peau la laissant sur le sol en un tas de jupons désordonnés. Aurélia détacha ses cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade sur son dos, superbes et légèrement ondulés dut à la tresse qu'elle avait encore une seconde auparavant. Le pied gauche d'abord puis le droit, elle plongea dans l'eau son corps pâle et sans imperfections comme son beau visage. Confortablement installée dans sa baignoire en marbre et ferma les yeux et se détendit. La comtesse ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle resta absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle revint à elle lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle sortit de son bain, se drapa de sa serviette et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle attendait son autre servante : la vieille, mais non des moindres, Abigail. Des cheveux longs et gris, noués en un chignon strict, un visage assez ridé et des yeux gentils d'un vert terne mais où brillait une flamme de tendresse. La vieille femme lui tendit sa robe de nuit, une robe aussi légère que distinguée, bien qu'elle fut pour dormir, pour qu'elle puisse allait dîner. La comtesse la remercia d'un signe de tête et partit se changer.

Une autre journée commençait et déjà le château était en effervescence. Aurélia était habillée de sa robe ocre et de pierres précieuses, des cornalines et des citrines, et les cheveux lâchés dont plusieurs tresses partant de chaque côté de son visage pour se rejoindre à l'arrière de sa tête pour formés une rose. La couleur naturelle de ses cheveux donnait à cette rose des reflets blancs. Oswald, toujours avec sa queue de pie et ses cheveux où piquées de ci de là des mèches rebelles qui le rendait encore plus beau. La comtesse tourna la tête vers ses employés alignés devant elle droit comme des « i ». Ces derniers observaient leur maîtresse et son majordome montés dans la calèche.

« Bien, je vous confie le château. Pas de bêtises. Compris ?

-Yes, my Lady !

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans leur voitures et partirent.

Dans le salon de thé William Pears se trouvait deux personnes. Une grande, au costume noir et une radicalement plus petite. Elles se trouvaient toute les deux dans une pièce privée aux tons rouges et aux fauteuils de la même couleur recouverts de velours écarlate.

« Sebastian, as-tu trouvait des informations sur la Comtesse ?

-Eh bien, ma foi, très peu de choses.

-Tiens comme c'est rare. Aurait tu désobéis à un ordre ?

-J'ai dit très peu de choses, pas rien du tout, monsieur.

-Oui, et bien, qu'elles sont ces choses ?

-La comtesse Stateinfield est née le 31 octobre 1872. Elle vient d'avoir seize ans, fait 1,72m et pèse 46kg.

-Ces renseignements ne sont pas très utiles.

-Outre le fait qu'elle est la propriétaire des entreprises Stateinfield et possède une très grande fortune, elle est le tigre de la reine.

-Mais encore ?

-Il semblerait qu'elle ai perdu toute sa famille il y a six ans dans des conditions mystérieuses.

-Cela est réellement intéressant. Autre chose ?

-Je peux vous donnez une fiche détaillée sur certain de ces employés et sur son parcours scolaire et politique.

-Bien, tu m'enverras cette fiche dans les plus brefs délais.

-Yes, my Lord. »

La comtesse et son majordome arrivèrent devant la vitrine du salon William's. Ciel et Sebastian en sortirent à ce moment là et saluèrent donc poliment les nouveaux arrivants. Guidés par le comte et le majordome, les deux autres les suivirent de près, passant par des ruelles bondées de monde pour arrivait à une boutique aux couleurs sombres et à la décorations douteuse. Des cercueils étaient disposés un peu partout devant l'échoppe. À la vue de la pancarte suspendue, Aurélia afficha une expression de stupeur, néanmoins contenue.

« Ne me dites pas que...C'est celui à qui je pense ? »

Il pénétrèrent dans l'antre sordide du maître des lieux. La pièce était sombre, très sombre et, comme à l'extérieur, une grande quantité de cercueils et de bougies faisaient office de décor, en cohabitation avec des crânes. Sur les murs apparaissaient de grandes fissures assez inquiétantes.

« Hihi... Bienvenue, comte...Es-tu enfin disposer à entrer dans un des mes cercueils spéciaux ?

-Pas du tout ! Si je suis là c'est pour...

-Tiens mais que vois-je ? La comtesse Aurélia !

-Heureuse de te revoir Undertaker.

-Comme tu as grandi la dernière fois que je t'ai vu du devant avoir sept ans.

-Effectivement, cela fait un moment. Nous sommes cependant venus te voir aujourd'hui pour te parler d'une affaire de disparition. Aurais-tu reçus de la « visite » de certain nobles ?

-Je vois ce que tu veux ma chère comtesse et je suis prêt à vous dire tout ce que je sais...mais avant ça...

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Donnez moi le plus grand éclat de rire que je n'ai jamais eu ! Hihi !

-Je m'en serais douter.

 _You survive at the third night..._


	4. Chapter 4 Laughing Out Loud

**Chapitre IV**

 _ **La comtesse Stateinfield a été engager par la reine Victoria d'Angleterre pour résoudre une affaire de disparition de membres de la noblesse. Seule contrainte : elle doit faire équipe avec le comte Phantomhive. Après un repas d'affaire, ils se donnent rendez-vous dans un salon de thé très huppé, et se rendent chez Undertaker.**_

« Faites moi éprouver le plus grand éclat de rire que je n'ai jamais eu ! »

La requête d'Undertaker ne les surprit pas plus que ça. Ils le savaient, cet homme était un original. Qu'il demande une telle chose ne les gênés pas, par contre, savoir qui accéderait à sa demande, c'était une autre paire de manches. Aurélia Stateinfield, Oswald D. Fears, Sebastian Michaelis ou Ciel Phantomhive ?

« Alors qui se dévoue ? Du moment que je me marre, tout me va. Je ne suis pas bien difficile ! »

Les quatre personnes se regardèrent, visiblement blasés. Le majordome de la comtesse s'avança tout en réajustant son gant :

Laissez le moi mademoiselle. Je ne peux pas accepter que vous soyez déshonorée.

-Ne t'en fais pas Oswald. Je m'occupe de lui.

-La comtesse en personne va me faire rire ! Hihi ! J'en tremble d'excitation ! »

Les Phantomhives commencèrent à se retirer quand elle les arrêta d'une main.

« Pas la peine de vous retirez, cela ne prendra qu'un instant. »

Elle s'approcha d'Undertaker. Le bruit de ces talons était la seule musique qu'ils puissent entendre, tant le silence était d'or. Près de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, elle se pencha à son oreille, une main la dissimulant aux yeux des autres. Aurélia murmura quelque chose et l'homme émit un bruit étouffé avant de se laisser aller à un grand rire, surprenant les trois autres. Undertaker ne s'arrêtait plus. Littéralement affalé sur son bureau encore secoué de soubresauts, de la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. Aux yeux du petit garçon et de son majordome il avait l'air en extase ! La comtesse revint vers eux, joyeuse d'avoir réussit à écourter ce moment incroyablement ennuyant qui leur aurait fait perdre du temps. Oswald regarda sa maîtresse avec un mélange de fièreté et de confusion. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui dire pour qu'il puisse rire aussi longuement ? Cette question le tourmentera sûrement encore une vie ou deux. Au vue de l'expression des deux autres, c'était la même choses pour eux. Lorsqu'il eu fini de rire, Undertaker se redressa avec un sourire béat, une goutte perlant au bout de ses lèvres. Il porta un doigt à sa bouche et pointant de son ongle ridiculement long et noir.

« Haha ! Je n'ai jamais autant rit de toute ma vie. Ma petite Aurélia tu as toujours su me faire rire, mais là ! J'ai vu le paradis !

-Ravie que cela t'es plût Undy. Mais là, tu vois on est un peu pressé.

-Oui, vous le méritez bien, hihi ! »

L'homme au chapeau douteux partit fouillait dans l'arrière de sa boutique. Ciel se tourna vers sa partenaire, les sourcils froncés :

« Bon sang que lui avait vous dit ?

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère le garder pour moi.

-Je vois. Et concernant ce dont vous parliez il y a un moment. Vous connaissez Undertaker ? Vous l'avez appelé « _Undy_ ».

-Oui, je le connais depuis quelques années déjà et oui, je l'ai appelé _Undy_. Si vous le connaissez suffisamment, il est aisé de le faire rire.

-Vous le connaissez depuis quelques années ? Vous êtes dans le monde de l'ombre depuis combien de temps ? Vous n'avez pas l'air beaucoup plus âgée que moi.

-Je te trouvez bien curieux et insolent, _Comte_. En quoi ma petite histoire t'intéresse t-elle tant ? Si tu veux tout savoir, cela fait un peu moins de sept ans que je fait ce...travail et j'ai seize ans, soit trois ans de plus que toi, donc un peu de respect. Et maintenant, puisque je doute que tu réponde aux miennes, veux-tu bien arrêtait de me poser des questions ?

-Je vous ai importunez avec mes questions, on dirait.

-Plutôt oui.

-Mes excuses, Aurélia. »

Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard. Fixant le point loin derrière eux, dans la direction où était partit Undertaker et d'où il revenait maintenant. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers eux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tenant une petite boîte entre ses mains cachées par ses manches trop longues. Cette boîte était décorée de figures squelettiques argentées entrelacées par des roses misent en reliefs sur un fond noir.

« Voilà, voilà je vous ai fait attendre. C'est quoi cette ambiance ? Elle pourrait tuée un pour mort. Hihi !

- _Undy_ , je t'en conjure, tais-toi et montre nous ce que tu as rapporté.

-ah oui ! Ceci, est ce que j'ai trouvé sur chaque lieu du crime.

-Tu es allé sur les lieux des enlèvements ?

-J'aime savoir où mes futurs clients disparaissent.

-C'est morbide.

-Oswald. Je trouve ça assez préventif. Dans tout les cas cela nous sera sûrement très utiles.

-Si vous le dites mademoiselle.

-Hihi ! Cela vous intéresse alors ?

-Bien sûr. Tout est bon à prendre.

-Alors regardez ceci. »

Ils se rapprochèrent de l'étrange homme et celui-ci leur montra entre ces longs doigts, une fleur de couleur noire.

« Voici ce que j'ai trouvé.

-Une fleur ?

-Pas une simple fleur. C'est un dahlia.

-Un dahlia ?

-En quoi une simple pourrait-elle nous aidée ?

-Voyons comte. Une peu de réflexion.

-Le dahlia noir est souvent associé aux démons ou au diable. On raconte que le nombre de pétales sur la fleur représente le nombre de siècles que Satan a vécu. Les personnes qui reçoivent un dahlia noir sont reliées au monstres de l'enfer.

-Hihi ! Aurie, quelle culture !

-Enfin, ce ne sont que des légendes.

-Peut-être.

-Undy, tu veux dire que ces personnes qui ont étaient enlevées sont en réalité des fanatiques ?

-Qui sait ? Aurie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que certaines personnes peuvent faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il veulent. Cela peut importe le prix à payer.

-Voulez-vous dire que ce serait les membres de leur propre communauté qui les ont attaqués ?

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas en être sûr, mais il semblerait que oui.

-Cette affaire s'annonce plus compliquée que prévu. »

La comtesse se tourna vers le petit bonhomme, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs.

« Comte ! Je te croyait plus joueur ! Moi, je pense plutôt que cette affaire s'annonce très divertissante ! »

Oswald observa sa maîtresse. Elle avait l'air enjouée, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. En fin de compte cette collaboration sera peut-être fructueuse.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de chez l'Undertaker, le jour déclinait déjà. Pourtant les rues étaient toujours animées. Les clubs de la rue John Krust ouvraient leur portes pour accueillir leur premiers clients. Aurélia, accompagné du comte, se dirigeait vers les carrosses qui les attendait. Ils montrèrent dans leur voitures respectives et quittèrent les rues bondées du quartier huppé. Dans sa voiture la comtesse sourit à elle-même.

 _You survive at the fourth night..._


	5. Chapter 5 Dream and White

**Chapitre V**

 _ **La comtesse Stateinfield a été engager par la reine Victoria d'Angleterre pour résoudre une affaire de disparition de membres de la noblesse. Seule contrainte : elle doit faire équipe avec le comte Phantomhive. Après un repas d'affaire, ils se donnent rendez-vous dans un salon de thé très huppé, et se rendent chez Undertaker. Celui ci leur annonce que les victimes pourrait être, en réalité, liés à une secte de fanatiques.**_

Ses yeux d'or la scrutait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle était étendue sur l'herbe d'un champs et la douce brise faisant volait ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés. Cet homme postait en face d'elle semblait vêtu d'une chemise à jabots et d'un pantalon noir. Il était pieds nus. L'inconnu s'avança doucement vers elle, se pencha à sa hauteur et lui prit le visage entre ses mains rapprochant son visage, elle pu à loisir le détaillé sans aucune gêne. Il avait des cheveux sombres et des yeux dorés. Il paraissait grand, ses cheveux qu'il avait raides lui arrivaient aux épaules et deux mèches lui encadraient le visage. L'inconnu réduit la distance qui les séparaient. Il était si près qu'elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle entendit une voix. Ce n'était pourtant pas celle de l'homme en face d'elle, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Aurélia se sentit tirer vers l'arrière. Cette force l'arracha à son bel inconnu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglée par le blanc lumineux du plafond de sa chambre. La jeune fille sentit humide, mouillée. En tournant les yeux vers la gauche, elle aperçut Oswald l'observait d'un œil inquiet, une serviette à la main. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle transpirait abondamment. Aurélia soupira, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle leva la main d'un signe rassurant :

« Je vais bien. Je dois me laver, prépare les chevaux et prévient le comte Phantomhive, nous nous rendons à l'église abandonnée qui se trouve à l'extérieur de Londres.

-Vous voulez parlez de « cette » église ?

-Oui. La basilique Saint Jonathan. »

Au manoir Phantomhive on était aussi secoué de toutes parts. Le comte Ciel faisait les cent pas et était d'une humeur furibonde.

« Comment ose t-elle ? Me donner des ordres ? À moi ?

_Monsieur, calmez-vous. Elle est aussi une comtesse. De plus, sa richesse semble largement surpassée la vôtre. Cette jeune fille est d'une intelligence rare.

_Passons ! As-tu obtenu d'autres informations auprès de son majordome ? Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Oswald ?

_Oswald D. Fears, monsieur.

_Oui, bon, alors ?

_rien. Je n'ai rien pu découvrir. Il ne parlait pas et ne faisait attention qu'à la comtesse Aurélia.

_Tiens, un autre majordome dévoué à son maître ?

_Je le trouve plutôt étrange.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Il me semble trop « splendide » pour être...

_Être quoi ?

_Être humain.

_Tu veux dire que se serait un autre shinigami ?

_Ou bien un diable.

_Surtout pendant l'enquête ne le quitte pas. Je m'occuperais de la comtesse.

_Monsieur ne faites pas de faux pas.

_Comment ça ?

_Ne trompez pas mademoiselle Elizabeth.

_N'importe quoi ! »

Ils pénètrent dans la grande salle de l'église, la principale. Des bancs de bois sombre étaient éparpillés sans alignement précis. De vieilles feuilles ambrées tapissaient le parquet troué de part et d'autre. Certains murs avaient perdus une partie de leur superficie.

« Plutôt délabrée pour une église autrefois très connue, commenta Aurélia.

_Mademoiselle faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, l'avertit le blond.

_C'est bon Oswald, pas de problème.

_Si je puis me permettre, mademoiselle Stateinfield, vous devriez écouter votre majordome. C'est dangereux ici, intervint Sebastian.

_C'est quoi votre nom déjà ? Questionna la jeune femme.

_Ah, hum, Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. »

Elle le regarda de plus près tout en fronçant les sourcils, affichant une expression adorable, le scrutant de ses yeux mystérieux. Il en fut décontenancé.

« Tu es plutôt bel homme...  
_Merci... Je crois.  
_Dites-moi, vous êtes tous aussi beau chez les Phantomhive ? Interrogea t-elle Ciel.  
_Je ne saurais vous le dire.  
_Bien, bien. Je prévois dans un avenir proche de vous rendre visite.  
_Quoi ?  
_Vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris? J'aime les jeux, de tout âge et de toutes sortes.  
_Si vous le dites.  
_Évidemment ! »

Elle avança jusqu'à l'autel et grimpa quelques marches. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement gracieux, le soleil filtrant par une fenêtre cassée, éclairant son dos et les éblouissant.

« Au faite, Comte, tutoies-moi. »

Ils finirent par se disperser pour chercher des indices. Les majordomes partirent chacun de leur côtés et les nobles aussi. Oswald et Sebastian cherchaient activement un quelconque indice. La poussière s'étant accumulée au fil des siècles, la bâtisse intérieure était maintenant recouverte d'un fin voile grisâtre. Un cauchemar pour les majordomes confirmés qu'ils étaient. Aurélia et Ciel, eux, semblaient se la jouer solitaire. Lui d'un côté et, elle de l'autre. Cependant les deux Phantomhive faisaient exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire : surveiller la comtesse et son majordome. Malgré qu'elle soit une lady, elle participait à la recherche d'indice. Et cela surprit les deux hommes.

Elle commençait à désespérée. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient ici et ils n'avaient encore rien trouver. Blasée, fatiguée et furieuse, elle attrapa un vieux livre et le lança sur une des étagère de la bibliothèque. Un grincement et le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui se déplacer.

« Qu'avez-vous f- Qu'as-tu fait ?! »

La bibliothèque se décala de deux mètres sur la droite, leur dévoilant un passage s'enfonçant sous les décombres de l'église. Oswald applaudi :

« Bravo, Mademoiselle. Vous avez trouvé un passage secret. Est-ce grâce à votre intelligence ou grâce à votre caractère ?  
_Tais-toi et passe devant. »

Le blond rit et entra à demi courbé dans l'étroit passage. Celui-ci serpentait un long moment à travers un dédale de roche et se trouvait être un lieu particulièrement humide. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant de déboucher sur une grande salle éclairée par de multiples bougies. La salle était grande et vers le fond se trouvait un trône de pierre et au-dessus de celui-ci était accrochée une statue d'un démon bestiale avec des cornes. Un feu lui donnait l'allure encore plus démoniaque. Devant le trône était disposés trois autels. Sur chacun d'eux se trouver d'immenses flaques de sang. Des membres encore saignant et gisant à même le sol. Une oreille, des bras et même des yeux et des morceaux de cervelle.

« Monsieur ! Il ne faut pas regarder !  
_Mademoiselle ! Vous aussi... ? »

Elle regardait le sol avec un intérêt clinique. Pas un seul tremblement ne la secouait, elle restait calme et détachée. Encore une fois, Oswald admira la maîtrise de sa maîtresse. Ciel se calma derechef en voyant la comtesse et en remarquant qu'elle était calme malgré la situation.

« Je sais que cela doit-être difficile mais il faut que nous progressions dans cette affaire. Je ne tiens pas à être venue pour rien. Alors au travail ! »

Elle releva sa jupe à la hauteur de ses genoux et s'avança dans la mare de sang pour examiner les restes humains.

« Mademoiselle, attendez ! Je vais le faire !  
_Non. Toi, tu t'occupes du coin au fond, là-bas. Les flaques viennent de là.  
_Bien !  
_Comte, Sebastian. Vous pouvez rester avec moi ou bien aller avec Oswald, au choix.  
_Sebastian tu restes avec la comtesse. Je vais avec le majordome.  
_Bien, Monsieur. »

Le petit-garçon et le blond partirent vers la salle. La jeune fille les regarda partir.

« Bien. Monsieur Sebastian. Cherche à la droite de l'autel au centre et moi je prends celui de gauche. »

 _You survive at the fifth night.._


	6. Chapter 6 Party And Kidnapping

Chapitre VI

 _ **La comtesse Stateinfield a été engager par la reine Victoria d'Angleterre pour résoudre une affaire de disparition de membres de la noblesse. Seule contrainte : elle doit faire équipe avec le comte Phantomhive. Après un repas d'affaire, ils se donnent rendez-vous dans un salon de thé très huppé, et se rendent chez Undertaker. Celui ci leur annonce que les victimes pourrait être, en réalité, liés à une secte de fanatiques. Aurélia et Ciel se sont donnés rendez-vous à la Basilique Saint-Jonathan étant réputée pour être un ancien repère de fanatiques. Seulement, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues.**_

Il acquiesça et alla à l'endroit indiqué. Aurélia examina avec attention chaque recoin de l'autel ensanglanté. Ses gants blancs étaient tâchés tout comme sa robe et seraient sûrement impossible à récupérer. Elle soupira comme elle ne trouvait rien.

« **Mademoiselle Aurélia !**

 **_Qu'y-a-t-il ?** »

Elle n'eût pas de réponses, elle vit juste le dos du majordome la surplombant et la protégeant de la lame effilée qu'il paraît à l'aide d'un bougeoir. Sebastian repoussa l'assaillant.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** »

Le comte revenait avec le blond et hurlait sur l'agresseur.

« **Ah ! Cher comte... toujours aussi puéril. Ce sont des salutations entre hommes.**

 **_Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir attaquer une femme ?**

 **_Une femme ?**

 **_Oui. Moi,** dit Aurélia, faisant remarquer sa présence.

 **_Je ne pensais pas trouver une femme agenouillée dans une mare de sang.**

 **_Comment ça !** » S'emporta la comtesse, outrée.

La comtesse vit rouge. Quel homme irrespectueux.

« **Est-ce parce que je suis une femme que je ne dois pas prendre mon travail au sérieux ?**

 **_Non. Bien sûr que non,** répondit Grey, taquin. **Alors à qui ais-je l'honneur ?**

 **_Comtesse Aurélia Claudia Francesca Stateinfield. Je suis au service de la reine Victoria d'Angleterre. Et vous ?**

 **_Oh ! Alors c'est vous ?** Comprit-il. **Quand à moi, je suis le comte Charles Grey. Je suis le majordome de la reine. Si vous êtes Aurélia, alors vous êtes le tigre ?**

 **_Est-ce un problème ?** Rétorqua la jeune fille.

 **_Non.**

 **_Alors veuillez nous laisser faire notre travail Monsieur Grey !**

 **_Justement en parlant de ça. La reine m'envoie pour vous aider.**

 **_C'est une blague ?**

 **_C'est pas vrai.**

 **_Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Votre robe est sale, vos souliers aussi.**

 **_Ce n'est pas important pour le moment.**

 **_Ah ! Au passage comtesse la reine vous offre ça** », intervint le blanc.

Le comte Grey tendit à la jeune fille une boîte couleur crème où était accrochée une carte décorée d'une rose. La comtesse prit celle ci et l'ouvrit. Il y été écrit d'une écriture délicate mais un peu instable, un mot apposé du seau de la reine.

« **Ma chère,**

 **J'ai lu le rapport provisoire du comte Ciel et ai eu vent de cette histoire de secte et grâce à certain de mes contacts, je vous ai arrangé une rencontre avec un intermédiaire. Rendez-vous à vingt-heures au manoir Levincii. Tout est dans la boîte que Grey vous a donné. Pardonnez-le s'il a été un peu rustre.**

 **Victoria** »

« **Je rêve...**

 **_Mademoiselle...**

 **_Voyons voir ce qu'il à l'intérieur de cette boîte.** »

Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une robe rouge écarlate, drapée de tissus bordeaux. En dessous se trouver des chaussures à talons blancs assez hautes et dans une autre petite boîte se trouver les bijoux, une parure de diamants, des boucles d'oreilles et des bagues. Le majordome blanc :

« **Quelle classe ! J'ai hâte de vous voir dedans,** taquina Grey.

 **_Taisez-vous !** » Rétorqua Aurélia.

Les lampadaires éclairaient de leur chaude lumière la salle de bal. Les invités semblait s'amuser. Le comte Ciel était présent accompagné de son majordome et de sa compagne Elizabeth.

« Tout est magnifique ici ! S'émerveilla Elizabeth.

_Comme on peut s'y attendre de la reine, justifia Ciel.

 **_Je vous présente maintenant les derniers invités. La comtesse Stateinfield accompagnée du comte Grey** », annonça le maître de cérémonie.

Les deux concernés firent leur apparition. Elle portait la robe que la reine lui avait fait parvenir, par celui qu'elle considérait comme un abruti. Il était imprévisible. Aurélia n'arrivait pas à lire ses expressions faciales. Il peut-être joyeux et taquin puis la seconde d'après il se transforme en dieu de la destruction. La preuve pour lui faire parvenir le colis de la reine, il l'a attaqué en guise de salutation. Ouah ! Quel honneur ! Elle détestait ça. Qu'une personne soit indéchiffrable pour elle était une chose qui n'était jamais arrivée.

Le comte lui souriait à ses côtés, joyeux comme si ce n'était pas pour le travail qu'il était ici.

Les deux nobles descendirent les marches menant vers la piste de danse. Ils rejoignirent Ciel et les deux autres.

« **Bien le bonsoi** r, salua Aurélia, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **_B...bonsoir !** Répondit le petit comte, troublée par un aussi joli sourire.

 **_Bonsoir,** retourna la blonde à ses côtés, un sourire égal.

 **_Où est votre majordome comtesse ?** Questionna Grey.

 **_Il est parti chercher quelque chose pour moi que j'ai oublié. Il n'est de toute façon pas nécessaire qu'il soit présent.**

 **_Une lady comme vous doit être accompagnée de quelqu'un qui puisse la protéger,** fit remarquer le blanc.

 **_Tiens donc, vous m'accompagnez mais vous ne me protégerez pas ?**

 **_Bien sûr que si,** s'exclama-t-il, joueur.

La comtesse le regarda d'un œil mauvais. Elle ne l'aimait décidément pas beaucoup, voire même pas du tout. Elle vit que le majordome du petit Ciel était debout au fond de la salle et veiller de loin sur son maître. Un serveur passa à côté d'eux et leur proposa des apéritifs et des coupes de champagne. Elle prit une coupe, remercia le serveur d'un magnifique sourire qui rougit devant la beauté de l'adolescente. Sa robe était ajustée et faisait ressortir son tour de poitrine avantageux. Les jupons descendait jusqu'aux chevilles en une cascade de rouge écarlate et de bordeaux. Les bijoux brillaient à la douce lumière des chandeliers. Elle était si lumineuse que les autres invités la prirent pour un ange. Leur observation admiratives furent interrompues par l'annonce sonore d'un invité de dernière minute.

« **Mes excuses pour cette interruption. Un dernier invité surprise : le marquis Georges Melton accompagné de Jules Fishermann.** »

Ils furent stupéfaits par la beauté des deux hommes. Le marquis était un homme grand au physique avantageux. Bruns aux yeux rouges, il inspirait un sentiment de respect. Le second, Jules Fishermann, était né d'un père français et d'une mère anglaise. Ses cheveux étaient vert feuille et attachés en catogan et avaient les yeux d'un noir profond. Tout deux de très bels hommes. Tout deux des hommes dangereux. En effet, Aurélia le savait cet homme, le marquis, était l'un de ceux que l'on appelait les nobles du mal. Sa spécialité c'était la manipulation de ses semblables. Les amadoués avant des les achevés. « La manipulation ou la destruction. » « Manger ou être manger. » tel était les devises qui guidaient sa vie.

La comtesse tourna la tête vers le petit vert. Jules Fisherman. La personne que la reine souhaitait surveiller. La jeune fille scruta l'homme. Elle n'avait entendue que très peu de choses à son sujet. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Il était l'un des plus fidèles hommes de mains du Franz Von Krustel, l'un des disparut.

Ces deux nobles s'approchèrent directement de la comtesse et de ses amis.

« **Bien le bonsoir messieurs, dames !** S'exclama le marquis.

 **_Bonsoir marquis** », salua Lizzie, voyant que personne ne voulait répondre aux nouveaux arrivants.

Par soucis de politesse et d'étiquette, Ciel salua le marquis, aussitôt suivit par la comtesse et Grey. L'ambiance tendue rendait mal à l'aise Elizabeth. Les musiciens entamèrent alors un morceau de valse. Le comte Grey, joueur, tendis sa main à Aurélia dans un geste d'invitation. Elle l'a pris sans hésiter bien longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la piste. Leurs mains gauches se joignirent. La comtesse posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son partenaire. Ce dernier posa à son tour sa main libre sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Ils bougèrent en rythme.

« **Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez invité à danser ?** Questionna-t-elle.

 **_J'ai senti que l'atmosphère devenait tendue alors j'ai trouvé un diversion,** expliqua-t-il.

 **_Quel attention de votre part, sachant que vous êtes un parfait égoïste »** , répliqua-t-elle.

Le comte Grey fronça les sourcils et son visage se ferma. Il n'apprécia pas le commentaire de l'adolescente et affirma sa prise sur sa hanche, la rapprochant dangereusement de son corps. Elle rougit quelque peu dû à la proximité de leurs corps.

« **Je souhaiterais que vous me parliez sur un autre ton, demoiselle. Votre beauté et votre intelligence sont sans pareilles mais je pourrais en dire la même chose de votre insolence.**

 **_Votre culot crève les plafonds monsieur. Porter du blanc. Du blanc ? Quand on sait ce que vous faites avec cet uniforme et cette épée** », lui murmura-t-elle doucement pour ne pas qu'on les entendent.

Il se raidit et la regarda dans les ses yeux si étranges et si hypnotisant. Elle lui sourit narquoisement. Le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par quelque chose dans le dos de son partenaire.

« **Je crois que l'un de nos amis essaye de filer à l'anglaise,** ricana-t-elle.

 **_Pardon ?** »

Il fit volte-face et vit Jules filer par l'une des différentes entrées. Aurélia tourna sur elle-même faisant volaient ses jupons, elle en profita pour voir où se trouvaient le comte et son majordome. Ils avaient eux aussi vus l'homme s'éclipser mais étaient occupés à distraire Elizabeth pour ne pas qu'elle les suivent. Elle soupira. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aime pas les jeunes filles amoureuses. Tellement de tracas. Elle se retourna lorsque le comte lui fit faire une pirouette.

« **Ils ne nous serons d'aucunes aides ces deux là.**

 **_Je déteste ces Phantomhive** , cracha-t-il.

 **_Oh ! Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? Je les trouvent particulièrement amusants** , répliqua la comtesse.

 **_Je ne partage pas ce point de vue.**

 **_Et bien vous devriez apprendre à mieux les connaître.**

 **_Si vous le dîtes.** »

La valse se termina et ils se saluèrent. Ils filèrent très vite vers l'endroit où la comtesse avait vu Jules. Ils y étaient presque lorsqu'une femme un peu éméchée se jeta sur lui.

« **Mon beau** , lui souffla-t-elle au visage, **tu es seul ? Danserais-tu avec moi ?** »

Il parut dégoûté et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Il la vit plus loin devant. Il essaya de se libérer de la sangsue grandeur nature mais elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. La comtesse avait vue la scène et avait préféré filer. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne supporte pas les hommes. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêchait de séduire les femmes qu'ils trouvent à leur goût. Elle décida de mettre ses pensées de côté et de se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours.

Elle suivit l'homme par le chemin où il était parti. Aurélia déboucha sur un long couloir sombre et désert. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Où-est-il passé ? Je l'ai pourtant vu partir par là ?** » souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit tout à coup une présence douleur aiguë à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus floue et peu à peu s'assombrit. Elle s'écroula au sol.

Dans la salle de réception la fête battait son plein et les nobles en tout genres s'amusaient, dansaient et riaient. Le comte, lui, s'était autre chose. Il essayait de toutes ses forces d'échapper à la prise de Lize.

« **Sebastian où est-elle ?** Interrogea le petit comte.

 **_Surtout ne vous retournez pas monsieur.**

 **_Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais ?**

 **_Monsieur on ne dénigre pas une demoiselle.**

 **_En parlant de ça, où se trouve Aurélia ?**

 **_Aurélia ? Elle est avec le comte Grey voyons** , rigola le majordome.

 **_Ah ! Comte Grey, vous êtes si magnifique** ,» s'émerveilla une voix féminine et désagréable.

Ils se figèrent et se retournèrent doucement, comme au ralenti. Ils découvrirent le comte Grey avec le visage bleu et une femme maquillée outrageusement et qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle frottait vulgairement sa poitrine contre l'épaule de Grey.

« **Tu crois qu'il est mal-à-l'aise,** demanda Ciel.

 **_Je crois plutôt qu'il se retient d'être vulgaire** », rectifia Sebastian.

Le diable fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit, ou plutôt qu'il ne vit pas la comtesse Stateinfield aux côtés de l'homme.

« **Monsieur !** Interpella le serviteur. **La comtesse, elle n'est pas là.**

 **_Comment ?!** » Gronda le Phantomhive.

Il rejoint à grandes enjambés le blanc qui bataillait toujours avec la sangsue. Il le regarda de toute sa hauteur puisque le blanc était assit très bas.

« **Pourquoi la comtesse n'est-elle pas avec vous ?** Demanda méchamment le chien de la reine.

 **_Cette gamine est partie par là** , elle indiqua l'entrée du couloir, **à la suite de l'autre là, Fishermann...**

 **_Ah ? Et qui êtes-vous ?**

 **_Je suis-** , elle se fit interrompre.

 **_Taisez-vous, coupa Grey, votre nom est totalement inutile.** »

La femme fit apparaître quelques larmes de crocodiles mais les trois hommes ne se laissèrent pas prendre. Il récupérèrent le blanc et se dirigèrent promptement vers le couloir Est. Il s'engagèrent dans ce même couloir. Ils ne virent rien, ni personne.

 _You survive at the sixth night..._


	7. Chapter 7 Answers And Little Surprise

VII. Chapitre VII

 _La comtesse Stateinfield a été engager par la reine Victoria d'Angleterre pour résoudre une affaire de disparition de membres de la noblesse. Undertaker leur annonce que les victimes pourrait être, en réalité, liés à une secte de fanatiques. Aurélia et Ciel se sont donnés rendez-vous à la Basilique Saint-Jonathan étant réputée pour être un ancien repère de fanatiques. Seulement, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. Le comte Grey rejoint l'équipe de Ciel et Aurélia et les accompagne à la réception de la famille Levincii. Problème : la comtesse à disparut._

 _La femme fit apparaître quelques larmes de crocodiles mais les trois hommes ne se laissèrent pas prendre. Il récupérèrent le blanc et se dirigèrent promptement vers le couloir Est. Il s'engagèrent dans ce même couloir. Ils ne virent rien, ni personne._

« Qu'est-ce-que... Où-est-elle ?

_Monsieur, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec ton majordome, comte. C'est mauvais. »

Un jeune homme les approcha. Ils le regardèrent avec méfiance. Le jeune était pétrifié. Le regard des deux adultes devant lui, lui donnait pire que la chaire de poule. C'était limite si son cœur ne sortait pas de sa poitrine pour partir loin d'ici.

« Je...Je vous apporte un message, commença-t-il.

_De qui ? Demanda Ciel.

_D'une demoiselle. Elle dit qu'elle vous attend à l'extérieur. Elle précise aussi que c'est urgent.

_Bien merci. Tu peux disposer.

_M-Merci ! »

Le jeune homme encore plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Ciel se tourna vers les deux adultes.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

_Si cela arrive à ce moment précis, c'est que ce doit avoir un rapport avec la disparition de la comtesse Stateinfield, répondit Sebastian.

_Peut-être. Ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir. »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils virent bien une demoiselle en train de les attendre. Elle portait des habits de bonne.

« C'est bien vous qui nous avait fait venir ? Questionna le blanc.

_Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis la bonne de la comtesse Stateinfield, Ong Ki. Monsieur Oswald m'a envoyer pour vous guider vers mademoiselle.

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien... Mademoiselle Aurélia, s'est faite enlever. Monsieur Oswald m'a demander de vous au repère des ravisseurs.

_On vous suit alors.

_Si vous voulez bien montez. »

Elle leur ouvrit le passage pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans le carrosse noir d'ébène.

« Donc, la comtesse a été enlevée ?

_Combien de fois faut-il le répéter ? Oui. Monsieur Oswald est arrivé, l'air pressé et il m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher à la soirée des Levincii.

_Est-ce qu'il sait qui l'a enlévé ?

_Oui. Il semblerait que ce soit l'homme que vous suspectiez.

_Jules Fishermann.

_Ce que moi j'aimerais savoir, ajouta Ciel, c'est comment, alors qu'elle était avec vous, il regarda Grey, elle a put se faire enlever ?

_Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si cette ivrogne m'a sauté dessus ? Se plaignit Grey.

_Parce-que c'est de la mienne peut-être ?

_Ne jouez pas avec moi comte, menaça le blanc.

_Messieurs, allons, de vrais gentlemans ne se battent pas en face d'une demoiselle, intervint Sebastian.

_Humph ! Firent les deux, en se regardant méchamment.

Elle avait froid, Dieu, qu'elle avait froid. L'odeur du sang autour d'elle fit ressurgir d'affreux souvenirs. Le sang, le noir. Le terreur. Elle paniqua. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Le sang afflua dans ses tempes. Le mal de tête arriva assez vite et elle haleta encore plus fort. Des pas se firent entendre. Aurélia essaya de se taire mais le besoin d'oxygène la faisait respirer étrangement. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Elle se figea. Elle sentit qu'on lui touchait le visage. Des mains se déplacèrent à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée. Les mains s'activaient à l'arrière de sa tête et il lui semblait qu'elles détachaient le chiffon qui lui servait de bandeau. Il tomba et elle découvrit qui l'avait fait peur.

C'était un homme brun aux yeux dorés. Le même homme que dans son rêve. Il portait aussi les mêmes vêtements. Sa chemise à jabots et son pantalon noir. Il la regardait tendrement. Si familier et d'un autre côté ça ne l'était pas.

« Bonsoir Aurélia, lui sourit-il. Elle se contenta de l'observait en silence, un peu plus calme maintenant. Tu te souviens de moi ?

_Non. J'ai vaguement l'impression de vous connaître.

_C'est dur ce que tu me dis là. Allons, je ne te rappelles vraiment personne ? »

Elle l'observa un moment mais ne se souvint de rien. Elle remua ses poignets liés au-dessus de sa tête et grimaça de douleur.

« Ah ! Mes excuses Aurélia. Il faut dire que je n'ai fais que te regardais pendant ton sommeil.

_ _Il est sérieux ?_ Pensa Aurélia.

_Je vais te les enlever tout de suite, et il s'exécuta.

_...Je suis désolée.

_Pardon ?

_Je suis désolée. Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

_Je vois. Je suis Elliot Melton. Nous sommes amis d'enfance. »

Comme elle le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension, il prit un air triste.

« Tu ne t'en souviens donc vraiment pas ? » Bouda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, tout en massant ses poignets douloureux. Aurélia vit que la nouvelle faisait du mal à l'homme en face d'elle.

« Je ne peux rien y faire, contra-t-elle, sur la défensive. Je ne te connais que parce que je t'ai vu en rêve.

_Tu m'as vu en rêve ?

_Oui. Et alors ?

_Où-est-ce que j'étais ?

_On étais tout les deux sur une colline et tu t'ai approchais et... je ne m'en souviens plus...

_Aurélia..., il avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Guh ! Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

_Tu viens de me décrire le jour de notre rencontre.

_Ah bon ?

_Je suis si heureux Aurie ! »

Il se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il frotta sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne et elle, elle affichais un air de profonde irritation.

Oswald se tenait à l'extérieur du grande bâtisse abandonnée. Il avait envoyé le comte Ciel et le comte Grey sur les traces de sa maîtresse. Et lui étais sur les traces de Jules Fishermann. Tout était conformes aux désirs de la comtesse.

 _C'était un peu avant de retrouver le comte Grey pour rejoindre la réception chez les Levincii. Aurélia et Oswald discutaient du déroulement de la soirée pendant que le majordome resserrait le corset de la demoiselle._

« _Oswald –huff- je veux que pendant la soirée tu surveilles –huff- Fishermann. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'être présent -huff- dans la salle. J'attirerais -huff- l'autre. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me veut -huff- aucun mal -argh!-. BON SANG ! COMBIEN DE TEMPS ENCORE COMPTE TU SERRAIS CE MAUDIT CORSET ?!_

 __Une lady digne de ce nom doit avoir une taille fine, répondit-il._

 __JE VAIS T'EN DONNER DE LA TAILLE FINE TU VAS VOIR !_

 __Allons du calme mademoiselle._

 __BREF ! Dès qu'il me kidnapperas tu enverras Ong Ki pour venir les cherchaient et me rejoindre. Tu lui donneras bien sûr les informations nécessaires. Puis je veux que tu t'occupes du cas de ce cher Fishermann. Tu le suivras pour qu'il te guides au repère des fanatiques. Là-bas, n'est aucunes pitié. Anéanti, tout ce qui tenterons de résister et libères les otages que tu ramèneras au château. Compris ?_

 _-Yes, my Lady ! »_

Les ordres de sa maîtresse étaient absolus. Il sourit diablement alors qu'il pénétrait le repère.

C'était le pompon. Non seulement, il la kidnappait mais en plus il se permetter de la toucher avec désinvolture. Elle l'aurait tué si elle n'était pas sûr qu'il était innocent. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de cette espèce de maison. Elle était tellement grande qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comment elle devait appeler ça. Aurélia était enfin sortie du bâtiment. Donc la question qu'elle se posait maintenant était : où étais son carrosse ? La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Des bruits de galop semblaient se rapprocher.

« Mademoiselle ! » Entendit-elle crier.

Elle vit au loin une diligence se rapprocher avec vitesse. À la fenêtre de celle-ci, elle vit sa bonne, penchée au travers, qui lui faisait des signes de la main avec un grande sourire au lèvres.

« Mademoiselle, je paries que j'arrive pile au bon moment !

_En effet, acquiesça la comtesse, une fois que la diligence fut arrêtais en face d'elle.

_Ma- Euh ? Mademoiselle ?

_Qu'y a t-il ? J'aimerais rentrer.

_Qui est cet homme derrière vous ?

_Hum ? Oh ! C'est Elliot Melton. Mon ami d'enfance semble-til.

_Je vois ! Nous avons donc un couvert de plus pour ce soir !

_Comment ça ?

_Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le comte Grey et le comte Phantomhive, ainsi que son majordome, resterons au château jusqu'à la résolution de l'enquête.

_Qu- ! Enfin peut importe, souffla-t-elle. Nous rentrons.

_Bien mademoiselle ! »

Ils arrivèrent au château plus tard dans la soirée et lorsqu'ils rentèrent Oswald était là pour les accueillir.

« Bon retour mademoiselle. Il effectua une courbette.

_Oswald... Je vois que tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé. Parfait ! Où-sont-ils ?

_Dans le salon mademoiselle.

_Bien. Tu peux disposer et continuer ce que tu dois faire. »

Elle invita les deux comtes à la suivre, voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la situation. La comtesse entra dans le salon et dans celui-ci, assis sur les canapés se trouver : le baron Franz Von Krustel, la duchesse de Barn et la baronne Maria Kristen, terrorisés.

« Ils avaient été enlevés pour servir de sacrifice à la secte du Dahlia Noir pour appeler je ne sais quel démon. Quoi qu'il en soit le mode de fonctionnement était le même : ils pénétraient par le sellier et rejoignaient la chambre à coucher de leur victime. C'était seulement pour le noble qu'ils entraient par éffraction, c'est pour cela qu'aucun objets n'a été voler. Ce qui m'a le plus étonnée, continua-t-elle, ce fut le choix de chaque victime. Deux d'entre elles ont un point commun, le trouverez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle les deux comtes d'un air joueur.

_Je pense qu'il s'agit du baron Franz Von Krustel et..., Ciel hésita, la duchesse de Barn ?

_Ding ! Ding ! Nous avons un gagnant ! Aurélia posa sa main sur sa hanche, adoptant une posture plutôt frivole, ce qui fit rougir le Phantomhive et fit fronçait les sourcils de Charles. Effectivement, comte, il s'agit de Franz Von Krustel et de Barn. Ils font tout deux partis de la mafia anglaise. Bien que très peu développée, elle promet de devenir dans les décénnies à venir un grand réseau de malfaisance.

_Vous avez trouvez le temps de faire tout cela ? Interrogea Grey, sceptique.

_Chacun à ces petits secrets, répondit la jeune fille narquoisement. Et comme l'enquête et officiellement terminée, je vous offre le couvert pour cette nuit et demain chacun chez soi.

_Ce n'est pas très polie ce que vous venez de dire là.

_Monsieur Grey, si j'avais voulus d'un vieil homme chez moi, j'aurais demandé à monsieur Tanaka de chez Phantomhive de venir. De plus, le comte à des affaires en attente et la reine doit sûrement vous attendre avec impatiente. Sans parler du fait, que vous devrez ramener la baronne Kristen chez elle et les deux criminels à la prison du palais. Comme il ne lui répondait pas, elle continua. BIEN ! Je vous laisse. Faites comme chez vous... mais pas trop non plus. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

 _You survive at the seventh nigth..._


	8. Chapter 8 Cruise And Zombies

VIII. Chapitre .VIII

 _La comtesse Stateinfield a été engager par la reine Victoria d'Angleterre pour résoudre une affaire de disparition de membres de la noblesse. Undertaker leur annonce que les victimes pourrait être, en réalité, liés à une secte de fanatiques. Aurélia et Ciel se sont donnés rendez-vous à la Basilique Saint-Jonathan étant réputée pour être un ancien repère de fanatiques. Seulement, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. Le comte Grey rejoint l'équipe de Ciel et Aurélia et les accompagne à la réception de la famille Levincii. Problème : la comtesse à disparut. L'enquête prend officiellement fin avec la découverte des otages et des coupables. Maintenant la comtesse retourne à sa vie paisible._

Oswald marchait dans les couloirs vides du château, un plateau en argent à la main. Il avait reçu tôt ce matin une missive de la reine, accompagnée de tickets pour une croisière. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Le majordome entra sans frapper et se dirigea directement vers la comtesse qui était en train de se coiffer devant son miroir. Elle attachait ses cheveux en chignon distingué. Aurélia s'était habillée d'une robe orange resserrée à la taille par un corset blanc.

« Mademoiselle. Une missive de la reine et des tickets.

_Des tickets ? Pour quoi donc ?

_Il semblerait que ce soit pour une croisière sur le, il regarda le billet, Campania.

_Le Campania ? Ce nouveau paquebot ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on refuserait ? De plus, s'il s'agit d'un ordre de la reine, nous n'avons aucuns droits de refuser. Quand est le départ ?

_Le 17 avril. Un voyage de trois semaines pour rejoindre New York.

_Fuh~ ! S'il ne faut que ça... Prépare les bagages, le départ et dans deux jours.

_Bien mademoiselle... une dernière chose...

_Quoi donc ?

_Qui-est cet abruti derrière vous ? »

Elle se retourna et vit où il pointait le doigt. Dans le coin de sa chambre, Elliot s'amuser à essayer différentes robes de la comtesse, sans oublier les corset et les chaussures à talons. Aurélia prit un air blasé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Elliot ?

_Bah, je me disais que tu avais la taille incroyablement fine et une poitri- !

_Tais-toi ! Rougit-elle. Ne dis plus un mot, enlever ce que tu portes et sort d'ici !

_D'accord mais... je tiens à dire que je ne portes rien en dessous...

_Gah ! Non laisses tomber et sort d'ici et va prépares tes affaires.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce-qu'on part en croisière. »

Le quai était bondé de personnes disant au revoir à leurs amis et leurs familles. Ciel était présent avec Sebastian et Snake. Les autres domestiques étaient présents eux aussi.

« Voici donc le Campania ! S'exclama Finnian.

_Il est énome ! Commenta Bard.

_Quelle chance à Snake de pouvoir les accompagner... » dit Finn.

Snake regardait une caisse qui était transporter par deux matelots il regarda la caisse anxieusement.

« Accompagner son maître quand il sort fais partie du travail du valet de bien. Je vous demande d'accomplir votre travail sérieusement pendant notre absence, commanda Sebastian.

_Yes, Sir ! S'écrièrent Bard, Finnian et May Lin.

_Eh bien... Nous y allons.

_Nous allons bientôt lever l'ancre ! Les passagers sont priés de se dépêcher d'embarquer !

_Dis-moi petite ! Sais-tu où se trouve l'entrée de la deuxième classe ? Interrogea un inconnu.

_Euh... Je crois que c'est par là...indiqua May Lin.

_Merci ! Permets-moi de t'offrir un thé tout à l'heure dans le salon ! Quel est ton numéro de cabine ?

_EUUUH !? JE... JE SUIS SEULEMENT VENUE DIRE AU REVOIR...

_Nous allons bientôt relever les passerelles.

_MINCE ! S'écria l'inconnu. VOILA ? VOILA ! J'EMBARQUE ! Si j'en reviens entier, je t'inviterais à nouveau ! Au revoir ! Et il partit.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce minet ? Marmonna Bard.

_Il portait des lunettes intéressantes ! » Ajouta Finnian.

L'inconnu courait pour atteindre la porte.

« MINCE ! SI J'ARRIVE N RETARD, JE VAIS VRAIMENT ME FAIRE TUER !

_Nous n'allons pas tarder à lever l'ancre. » Fit une voix forte.

Le moteur du bateau démarra et la fumée commençait à sortir de la cheminée. Les personnes sur le quai faisaient leurs derniers adieux.

« MONSIEUR ! BON VOYAGE ! »

« Mademoiselle ! Nous devrions nous dépêcher !

_Oui ! Oui ! Mais tu devrais dire ça à Elliot !

_Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est ce costume de valet qui me coince les-.

_C'EST BON ! Arrêtes ! C'est ce que l'on récolte quand on essaye mes habits. À cause de toi j'ai dû brûler cinq de mes robes.

_Pourquoi ?

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais nu, sous mes vêtements ?

_Mais- !

_Nous allons bientôt relever les passerelles !

_On y va !

_Au revoir mademoiselle ! Saluèrent Ong Ki et Gilbert.

Deux jours plus tard, il y eu une fête dans le salon des passagers de première classe. Aurélia arriva à la fête avec son majordome et son valet de pied. Elle portait une robe blanche à volants noirs. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval haute.

« Bien ! Une fête ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Elliot !

_Oui !

_Vas me chercher une part de gâteau à la crème. Avec une fraise de préférence. Maintenant !

_Oui ! Il partit en vitesse chercher ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

_Mademoiselle...

_C'est le moment. Nous allons enquêter sur cette affaire de vol de cadavres, dit-elle ignorant son majordome.

_Mademoiselle !

_Quoi ?! S'insurgea-t-elle.

_Regardez là-bas, » il pointa un endroit plus éloigné de leur position.

Elle vit le comte Ciel et ses deux de ses domestiques, Sebastian et un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait une une peau étrange, comme celle d'un serpent, mais il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Elle vit l'homme-serpent, l'air gêné, debout au milieu de la salle. Elle entendit des femmes se moquaient de lui.

« Oswald ! Peux-tu aller me chercher un coupe de champagne.

_A vos ordres mademoiselle », il se courba et partit.

Aurélia le regarda partir et s'avança vers les femmes qui se moquer du jeune homme.

« Bien le bonsoir mes dames ! Salua-t-elle élégamment.

_Oh ! Elles parurent surprises devant tant de grâce. Bonsoir !

_Je suis désolée ! Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Vous parlez bien du jeune homme là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui ! Dit l'une d'entre elles. Sa peau est d'une horreur ! On dirait vraiment celle d'un serpent !

_Personnellement, je trouve votre peau bien plus laide, dit la comtesse avec un sourire innocent.

_Comment- !

_Se permettre de juger les autres lorsque l'on est pas capable de juger ses propres défauts et un manque total de respect. Et plus encore lorsque cela vient d'un membre de la noblesse tel que vous.

La dame ne répondit rien et partie avec ses acolytes. La comtesse les regarda partir en agitant la main, un sourire au lèvres.

« Bye ! Bye ! »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit que le comte était venu réconforter son valet de pied alors elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonsoir comte, Sebastian et...

_S-Snake...répondit-il timidement.

_Snake ? Joli ! Ça va avec ton personnage. Ta peau est originale...elle sourit lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et se rapprocha de lui, elle était tellement belle. J'aime les choses différentes et hors du commun. Elle tendit sa main. Je suis la comtesse Aurélia Claudia Francesca Stateinfield.

_Enchanté...Mademoiselle Stateinfield.

_ _Non! Non ! Non !_ S'écria-t-elle en français. Appelle moi Aurélia, mon petit Snake. »

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle le vit aussi rouge que la robe de Madame Red.

« Bien ! Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller ! À bientôt ! »

Et elle partit en les laissant surpris et rougissant.

« Oswald... commença la comtesse, une veine sur la tempe. Rappelle moi pourquoi on doit se déguiser ?

_Si vous me le permettez, pour commencer : vos cheveux sont beaucoup trop voyants,elle parut choquée, vos yeux le sont plus encore. Cette fois elle toucha du bout des doigts le bandeau sur ses yeux, un air boudeur.

_Mwouih ! Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi une perruque rousse ?

_Je dois avouer que le rouge ne vous va pas au teint.

_Bon ! Changeons de sujet ! Comment on rentre ?

_Il semblerait qu'il faille exécuter une acrobatie compliquée. Nécessitant une incroy- !

_Oswald ! Grogna la fille aux cheveux étranges.

_Il faut faire ça, il effectua la pause de la société. « Phénix ! »

_Sérieusement ? Qu'elle honte ! »

Oswald se mit à trois centimètres du visage de sa maîtresse, le regard sombre.

« Mademoiselle.

_Qu-Quoi ?

_Faites le !

_Urgh ! »

apparition

Un vieil homme joufflu les arrêta lorsqu'ils furent rentrés. Il tenait un verre d'alcool.

« Est-ce la première fois que vous participer à une réunion ?

_La flamme parfaite brûlant dans notre poitrine..., récita la comtesse, ne sera éteinte par qui que ce soit. Nous sommes...

_LES PHENIX ! S'écrièrent Aurélia et Oswald, tout en effectuant une pose grotesque.

 __Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pose ?! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Il faut être timbré pour faire ce genre de chose ! Si on se loupe, on est fichus ! OSWALD ! »_

L'homme les regarda fixement.

« PHENIX ! S'écria à son tour l'homme, exécutant la pose. Bienvenue à la société Aurora ! Voici des badges montrant que vous faites partis de la société.

_Merci ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent du vieil homme et explorèrent la salle, discutant de temps en temps avec des personnes. La comtesse sursauta quand elle entendit un homme -qui ressemblait étrangement, et en tout points, à Undy- éclatait de rire. Elle rit nerveusement. Quel idiot pensa-t-elle. Elle repartit à l'exploration de la salle, cette fois son attention se porta sur la scène. Il y avait un cercueil au centre et elle supposa qu'il y avait un rapport avec le vol de cadavres. Les gens se turent et un homme fit son apparition sur la scène. Il fit un speech comme quoi le salut c'était avoir une santé parfaite : un corps sain, des dents saines, un esprit sain résidant dans un corps sain.

« La santé, c'est vraiment magnifique ! Hélas, il existe un problème de santé contre lequel nous ne pouvons rien, quelques soient nos efforts. Savez-vous ce que c'est ? Il toucha le cercueil. C'est la mort ! Et la force merveilleuse qui nous sauvera de cette calamité... c'est la médecine de la société d'Aurora ! Il présenta le cercueil. Des hommes étaient en train de retirés le couvercle. Nous allons maintenant vous présentez les résultats de nos recherches... sur le salut parfait de l'humanité par la médecine. Margaret Corner, dix-sept ans à peine, a perdu la vie dans un malheureux accident. C'était un accident désolant... un accident qui n'aurait pas du se produire. Sa mort à également gravement affecté sa famille.

_Est-ce un vrai cadavre ? demanda Ciel.

_Sans doute, lui répondit son majordome. L'odeur de mort est vraiment pestilentielle...

_Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, je vais vous montrez... le pouvoir de la médecine ! VOICI LE SALUT PARFAIT ! » hurla Ryan.

Il y eu des grésillements et des éclairs enveloppèrent le cercueil de Margaret Corner. Ryan continua son show :

« VIENS ! RETOURNE A LA VIE ! COMME LE PHENIX ! »

La jeune décédée leva lentement la main et redressa son corps avec la même lenteur.

« REGARDEZ ! Continua Stoker. NOTRE MEDECINE EST CAPABLE DE VAINCRE LA MORT !

_ MAGGY ! AHH, MAGGY ! s'emporta la mère de Maggy.

_Docteur ! Merci ! » Continuèrent les parents.

Aurélia observa attentivement la jeune femme morte-vivante. Elle l'a vit ouvrit sa bouche, déchirant les coutures qui la fermée. Elle mordit alors sa mère et lui arracha un morceau de peau. La comtesse fut dégoûtée par le spectacle et se retint de poussait une plainte. Quelle horreur ! La noble vit les spectateurs courirent en tout sens pour s'enfuir. Et elle se dit que cette croisière était la pire de sa vie.

 _You survive at the eight night..._


	9. Chapter 9 Zombies And Farewell

9

Aurélia - Elliot - Undertaker

La foule s'était dispersée et la comtesse se retrouva seule dans un des nombreux couloirs du bateau. Elle avait fait un choix stratégique en envoyant Oswald aidait les passagers. Choix qu'elle commençait vaguement à regretter. Surtout qu'elle se trouvait maintenant sans défense dans un bateau qui grouillait de monstres amateurs de chair fraîche. Elle jura discrètement. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle entendit des grognements se rapprocher. Aurélia déchira sa robe et retira ses chaussures. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille d'ici. Elle courut dans les couloirs tournant et retournant. La comtesse jeta un regard discret derrière pour voir si ces choses la suivait encore, il n'y avait personne et elle soupira de soulagement. Aurélia redirigea son regard droit devant elle et un hurlement sourd resta bloquer dans sa gorge. Devant elle, il y avait un zombie. La tête tordu dans un angle étrange et la mâchoire inférieure manquante. La jeune femme tomba en arrière atterrissant sur les fesses. La chose se jeta sur elle et cette fois, elle hurla.

Il entendit le hurlement de sa maîtresse très distinctement. Il lâcha les deux assiettes de gâteaux qu'il tenait et se précipita vers la source du cri. Elliot arriva devant le monstre qui tentait de dévorer Aurélia. Celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de retenir le zombie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que Elliot la voyait dans cette état. Elle qui d'habitude était si posée, d'un calme parfois olympien. Son sang se glaça et il décrocha rapidement l'une des épées décoratrices avant de se ruait sur le zombie. Il lui trancha la tête d'un mouvement net et précis. La chose tomba inerte aux pieds de la comtesse qui regardait son valet, les yeux écarquillés. Le sang qui avait jailli de la créature l'avait partiellement éclaboussée. Son doux visage recouvert du liquide vitale de cette créature, le rendit malade. Elliot sortit rapidement un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoya avec attention le visage de son amie, sa maîtresse.

" **Elliot...?** demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.  
 **_Aurélia ?**  
 **_C'est toi ? Je...je suis si contente que tu sois arrivé !** "

Aurélia pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Il l'enferma dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante.

" **Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser seule. J'aurais dû venir avec toi au lieu de te laisser partir avec ce sale majordome.** "

Elliot avait posé sa tête sur le sommet de celle de la comtesse. Elle pleura encore sur son épaule et il sentit son cœur se serrait. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurait. Il aimait la Aurélia qui était forte, la Aurélia qui était capable d'être une reine quand elle le voulait. La Aurélia qui savait se montrer attentionnée avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la comtesse. La jeune femme se redressa et regarda dans les yeux son ami.

" **Hum ! Je suis désolée. Je me suis laissée emporter. Cela ne se reproduira plus. De plus** , elle baissa la tête, **c'est moi qui ai envoyé Oswald pour qu'il protège le plus de passagers possible. Je suis désolée que tu ais été obliger de te déplacer.**  
 **_Mais non ! Enfin ! Je veux dire ! Non !** Elliot rougissait comme pas permis. **C'est mon devoir de te protéger ! Et je le ferais même si pour cela je dois y perdre la vie !** "

Aurélia le regarda abasourdie. Elle sourit tendrement à Elliot. Elle lui prit ses deux dans les siennes et se rapprocha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos.

" **D'accord. Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi. Et de mon côté, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas que tu meurs.** "

Elle lui lâcha les mains et se releva puis commença à s'éloigner. Le jeune homme resta au sol, le visage sombre.

" **Tu as toujours été si gentille** , murmura t-il, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.  
 **_Pardon ?**  
 **_Non rien ! Et si on se dépêcher ? On doit arrêtait se massacre.** "

Elliot la rejoignit, lui prit la main et se lança dans une course effrénée pour retrouver Ryan.

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle où se trouver le vicomte de Druitt. Un homme profondément agaçant que Aurélia n'avait aucune envie de revoir. Il tenait un coup de vin dans une main et semblait s'être lancer dans un discours sur les gladiateurs, se proclamant l'égal de l'empereur Néron. Aurélia remarqua deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux rouges et tenait une tronçonneuse et l'autre avait de courts cheveux blonds et maniait une tondeuse.

" **Sérieusement...?** "

Aurélia fit signe à Elliot d'attraper le vicomte qui semblait avoir eu la peur de sa vie. La jeune comtesse descendit les escaliers doucement faisant attention à ne pas marchait sur les débris de verre et en s'accrochant fermement à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. En effet, le bateau penchait dangereusement. Elle glissa soudainement sur une flaque d'eau et s'apprêta à tomber la tête la première dans les escaliers. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la sauvant d'une mort certaine. Aurélia soupira de soulagement. Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa celui fluorescent d'un shinigami.

" **Alors** _Aurie_ **? Toujours aussi maladroite ?** fit la voix moqueuse de son sauveur.

 **_** _Un-Undy_ **?!** s'exclama la comtesse.

 **_Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais toi aussi** , lui dit-il à l'oreille. **Mais je n'ai pas le choix.**

 **_Quoi ?"**

Undertaker jeta la jeune femme vers le bas. Aurélia hurla à plein poumons, les morceaux de sa robe déchirée claquant sur sa peau.

" **Je vais mourir !** hurla t-elle."

Il n'en fut rien. Elle attérit dans les bras d'une autre personne. Une autre personne qui avait les cheveux blonds et qui portait d'étranges lunettes. L'homme lui fit un sourire charmeur, rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

" **Enchanté de vous rencontrez mademoiselle, Ronald Knox pour vous servir** , se présenta t-il.

 **_Au-Aurélia Stateinfield,** lui répondit-elle. **Je vous remercies de m'avoir sauvée.**

 **_Oh mais de rien ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour une jolie femme**."

Il fit à la comtesse un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Elle vit alors la couleur de ses yeux, un vert jaunâtre, une caractéristique des shinigamis. Ronald la posa délicatement au sol et elle remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle jeta un regard plein de haine à Undertaker.

" **Undy !** s'exclama t-elle, attirant l'attention des six hommes. **Quoi que tu ais en tête saches que si tu parviens à tes fins,** elle fit un sourire démoniaque **, je ne te lâcherais pas. Comme un tigre traquant sa proie, je te chasserais jusqu'à la fin**."

Undertaker parut surpris par la déclaration de son amie puis, étrangement, il se mit à sourire tendrement.

" **Si c'est toi, alors cette traque me rendra plus qu'heureux.** "

Aurélia eut un hoquet de stupeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de se pencher sur la question, que déjà Undertaker, Ronald, Sebastian et le type efféminé aux cheveux rouges se ruaient les uns sur les autres. La comtesse assista impuissante à la bataille que se livrèrent quatre hommes. Aurélia étouffa un hurlement lorsqu'elle vit Sebastian se faire transpercer par la faux de Undy. Le majordome tomba, comme au ralenti, tentant désespérément d'atteindre son maître qu'il avait lâché au moment de l'attaque. La jeune femme savait que lorsqu'un shinigami tranchait la chair d'un être humain avec sa faux de la mort, il pouvait voir le parcours de sa vie via la lanterne cinématique. Elle en conclu que Undertaker cherchait à connaître le passé de Sebastian. La comtesse vit le majordome attrapait Ciel et amortir sa chute. Il resta étendu sur le sol, son maître sur lui. Ciel ordonna à son majordome de se réveiller, se qu'il fit, un air agacé sur le visage. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La bateau pencha brusquement et Aurélia eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à la rambarde. Elle vit un éclair jaune passait devant elle et elle eut le réflexe de l'attraper. La comtesse sourit quand elle vit se qu'elle tenait.

" **Alors Ronald ? On a du mal ?** rigola t-elle. Le jeune homme releva la tête, soupira et lui sourit. **On dirait que j'ai payé ma dette, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_On dirait bien.** "

Ils remontèrent tout les deux et virent Sebastian se retenir in extremis à une barre de fer, le travesti aux cheveux rouges au dessus du majordome. Elle entendit Ronald faire une remarque comme quoi Ryan Stoker était mort. 'Tant mieux' se dit-elle. Le travesti se jeta sur Undertaker la faux de la mort prête à frapper. Ronald le suivit aussitôt. Mais ce fit interrompre par Sebastian qui semblait déterminé à ne pas le laisser interférer. Ils se lancèrent tout les deux dans un combat acharné. La comtesse soupira pour la énième fois. Elle fut soudainement propulsée sur le côté, son corps frappant avec violence un mur. La comtesse se releva tant bien que mal pour voir ce qui l'avait éjecté si violemment. Elle fut surprise de voir que c'était plutôt un 'qui'. Un homme aux yeux d'un bleu glacial et aux cheveux noir ébène se tenait devant elle, droit et le regard plein de fierté typiquement masculine. Le temps paraissait comme arrêter. Les shinigamis, le majordome ainsi que le comte s'étaient stoppés net quand ils avaient vus la comtesse volait à travers la salle, s'écrasant dans un mur. Celle-ci sourit mesquinement et cracha une gerbe de sang aux pieds de son agresseur. La comtesse craignait peut-être les zombies et les insectes mais un idiot comme lui, certainement pas ! La jeune fille se releva avec quelques difficultés. L'impact avec son ami le mur avait causé quelques séquelles. Sa robe était encore plus déchirée, laissant ses épaules délicates et ses cuisses fines à la vue de tous. Mais pas que ses cuisses, en effet on pouvait maintenant un tatouage bien connu de tous. Un pentacle entouré de symboles étranges tatouait sur le haut de sa cuisse droite. Aurélia releva la tête, le regard joueur, ses cheveux en bataille autour d'elle, incapable de restaient en place dans leur coiffure originale.

" **On peut dire que tu as choisi le moment Ron** , commença la comtesse. L'homme soupira en fermant les yeux.

 **_Je pense qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de bon moment pour ça.** Aurélia sourit.

 **_Je suppose que tu as raison. Quand bien même, pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis un peu occupée vois-tu. Rien de bien grave rassures toi, juste quelques soucis avec des shinigamis, le bateau qui coule... la routine quoi !** Ron fronça les sourcils.  
 **_Tu as toujours eu un humour douteux,** répliqua t-il.

 **_Bon** , le regard de la comtesse devint soudain sérieux, **qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Si tu es encore venu pour me tuer, je doute que tu y parvienne aujourd'hui.**

 **_Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **_Parce que je doute que tu veuille aller en enfer tout de suite. Un seul mot** , elle pointa le pentacle sur sa cuisse, **et Oswald accourra tel le chien fidèle qu'il est. Et puis** , elle haussa cette fois les épaules, les mains relevées, **t'en prendre à moi** , ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement, **c'est tant prendre à l'enfer lui-même.** "

Ron recula brusquement de plusieurs mètres, surprenant les autres hommes présents qui ne comprenaient absolument rien. La comtesse ria, un rire qui aurait pût paraître mélodieux s'il ne portait pas autant de malice. Aurélia se redressa complétement et Ciel aperçu une tâche écarlate au niveau du flan gauche de la comtesse. Elle était blessée et perdait une quantité importante de sang qui plus est. Elle parut s'en rendre compte, vu l'expression de douleur qui passa rapidement sur son visage. Ron fixa la jeune femme attentivement. Il pourrait la tuer maintenant. En finir avec sa longue querelle, sa haine qui aurait pu paraître ancestrale. Pourtant, il prit congé, jetant un dernier regard à la faible forme de la comtesse. Une nouvelle ébranla le Campania. Elliot surgit de nulle part et s'agenouilla près de Aurélia tandis que les shinigamis et le majordome reprenaient leur combat qui devenait sérieusement fatiguant pour la comtesse.

" **Aurélia ! Ça va ?! Bien sûr que non ! Tu saignes ?!** "

La respiration de la jeune femme devint faible. Elle commença à fermer les yeux. Elliot grinça des dents et porta la comtesse comme une mariée avant de courir à toutes allures pour rejoindre le pont et trouver un canot de sauvetage.

Respirant de plus en plus difficilement, la comtesse cracha une gerbe de sang, alertant son porteur.

" **Aurélia ?! Aurélia ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne mourais pas !** "

Aurélia expira difficilement.

" **E...lliot...?** fit-elle faiblement.

 **_Aurélia...? Ne meurs pas !... Aurélia !** "

La sensation de chaleur que lui procurait les douces couvertures, la mirent dans un état de félicité incomparable. Après avoir était jusqu'aux os, la tendre chaleur de son chez-soi est le meilleur. La traversée avait bel et bien était celle de la mort. Des milliers de personnes étaient mortes et Aurélia avait été blessée gravement. Plus d'un mois plus tard, une missive arriva au château. Une requête de la reine demandant la venue de la comtesse au palais royal.

Aurélia savait que ça sentait mauvais, que ça puait carrément. Avec l'aide d'Oswald, elle enfila une robe noire et s'attacha les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au palais, elle fut accueillie par les doubles Charles. Elle se demandait encore comment on avait put leur attribuer un nom aussi ringard. Sous les nombreuses mesquineries de Grey, elle suivit Phipps jusqu'à la salle du trône où se tenait dans toute sa grandeur, la reine Victoria. La jeune femme exécuta une courbette profonde et respectueuse, puis se redressa. La reine arborait un sourire tendre et fixait la jeune Aurélia d'un regard bienveillant.

" **Ma petite, je sais ce qui c'est passé sur le Campania. Je vous souhaites de vous rétablir parfaitement.**  
 **_ Je vous remercies ma reine.**

 **_ Il y a eu beaucoup de morts lors de cette traversée, n'est-ce pas ?** La comtesse ne répondit pas. **Je suis si triste. Et vous mon enfant avait failli mourir aussi, allant jusqu'à être blessée gravement. Je ne peux pas vous laissez ici, dans ce pays. Le risque que vous soyez encore blessée est grand.** Aurélia lança un regard choquée à la reine. **J'aimerais vous envoyez en France mon enfant.**

 **_La France ?**

 **_Il se trouve qu'il y a une étrange rumeur au sujet de loup-garous qui courent dans les rues de Paris. Il semblerait que des hommes de notre nation soient impliqués. Voici donc votre nouvelle mission: Allez à Paris et découvrez ce qui se trame derrière cette histoire de loup-garous.**

 **_A vos ordres !** "

Le soir même, Aurélia prit un navire pour la France vers sa nouvelle mission.

Ceci est la fin de la saison une de LADY VICTORIAN. Je suis si contente de l'avoir terminée.

Aurélia et Oswald reviendront dans une saison deux de LADY VICTORIAN.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier les aventures de la comtesse et que vous continuerais de la suivre.


End file.
